


Bottoms Up

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, Manipulation, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Scott, Sub Scott McCall, Sub Stiles, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: “‘STEO AU/ Sub!Stiles Stilinski and Dom!Theo Raeken" changed to Scott+Stiles+Theo because Scott makes everything infinitely better. </p><p>This one goes out to the anon who has been sending death/rape threats to the Scerek/Sceo/Sciles fandom  and anyone who likes Scott for over two years. They flood Steter/Steo/Sterek blogs with unwanted prompts and since they're so desperate for them, we've decided to help them out by writing a few...just not in the way the troll was hoping. Oops? For more info or to grab some prompts for yourself, check out <a href="http://lolscerekanon.tumblr.com/">Lolscerekanon on Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up

 Stiles’s heart hammered in his chest as he watched Theo move with the precision of a predator, his gaze focused with a burning intensity that left him shivering. This wasn’t what Stiles was used to. Giving up control grated on his nerves, especially to someone like Theo. Being vulnerable and exposed left him wrong-footed, but for him, Stiles would do anything.

Scott had asked so nicely.

Theo ran his hands through soft dark locks, slowly coaxing Scott’s head up as the alpha knelt by his feet. His knuckles brushed against his cheek, following the line of his jaw before long fingers ghosted over his mouth, slowly parting it so Theo could catch a glimpse of his pink tongue.

“Good boy,” he whispered. They’d just started and he could hardly find his voice, but his grin sharpened as Scott’s eyes flashed red, uncontrolled. He traced the long curve of the alpha’s throat, feeling his pulse jump against his finger tips before he brought the black collar into Scott’s line of sight. Scott swallowed thickly, and Theo couldn’t tear his eyes off the way his adam’s apple jumped. “What do you say?”

Scott needed a moment to come back to himself, inhaling deeply as he fought the urge to lean into his dom’s hand. Goosebumps prickled down his arms. Even as he was clad in nothing but a pair of black lace panties, his skin felt too hot, and just behind Theo, Stiles watched him hungrily, tugging on his cock.

“Please, sir.” Scott tripped over his tongue, but Theo yanked him up by the collar, into a bruising, desperate kiss that left the wolf whining. His face was flushed with color when he pulled away, eyes glazed over and unfocused, and Theo squeezed his throat once, almost like a warning.

“Did I say you could move, Stiles?” Theo drawled, not even turning around as he slipped two fingers into Scott’s mouth. His boy chased after them, sucking and slurping around them until his cheeks hollowed out, and his mouth was slick with spit, and Stiles had to remind himself to breathe.

“No.”

“No?”

“No… Sir.”

Theo grinned, pulling away from Scott, just to hear him whine. “That’s right… If you’re good, I might even share.”

Stiles hated himself for the way his heart raced, and his gut twisted, but Scott fixed him with such a besotted look, he almost forgot to regret it. Then Theo put him on all fours, and he couldn’t look away.

Scott spread out in front of Stiles, his broad shoulders on display and the muscles in his arms tensed as they held him up. Stiles followed the length of his chest until it tapered off between his legs, his cock straining against frilly lace, precum already leaking against his belly, and back up again to follow the deep dip of his spine. Scott kept his back arched enough to make his ass jut out. Theo grabbed a handful in each palm, squeezing as he spread his cheeks and Scott’s panties got caught in his crevice

He covered Scott with his body, dragging his teeth across his sun-kissed shoulders. Every nip, every _bite_ made his skin bloom red, and by the end of the night, Theo would leave wounds that wouldn’t heal.

“Such a good boy,” he praised, making Scott preen under his touch. “Did you get yourself ready for me like I told you to? Fuck yourself on your fingers thinking about how good I’d feel? You’re so sloppy and wet and hot here, like a good pet.”

“Yesss…” Scott slurred, his head hanging low between his shoulders. Stiles watched him struggle to hike his ass higher, his cock drooling through his panties and onto the floor. He caught a glimpse of Theo’s hands working behind Scott, finger-fucking him just the way he liked.

“Did you get greedy and play with your toys? Did you see how many you could fit?”

“No.” Scott was heaving for breath, sweat prickled across his brow. It dripped down the long length of his nose to spill on his lips, but he couldn’t stop panting. “Stiles. Stiles _helped._ ” 

He choked on a guttural whine, long and low as Theo mounted him. His arms buckled, but Theo wouldn’t let him fall, strong arms wrapping around his middle as he fucked him hard.

“Stiles?”

“Stiles!” Scott cried, a broken, animal sound. He chanted his name against and again as Theo rammed him. Each thrust made his body jerk, his knees digging into the ground, but his dom held him by the throat, made him face his best friend. “Stiles Stiles _Stiles…”_

Theo lifted him until Scott sat in his lap, his eyes going comically wide as he sank down the thick length of the other boy’s cock. His legs spread wide, giving Stiles an unobstructed view of the way his ass swallowed Theo down, his panties stretched taught around his hips, cock seconds away from spilling past them. 

“That Stiles?” Theo grunted, grinding his balls against his pet’s gaping cunt. Scott moaned helplessly, head falling back, his thighs trembling, and Theo reached around him to tease his nipples, pinching them rudely until Scott gasped, quivering around him. He bit down hard on his shoulder, making crimson spill into his mouth, and the alpha whined, writhing on his cock, perfect for Theo to take apart. “You want _that_ Stiles?”

Scott met his best friend’s gaze, mouth hanging open, a deep blush spread across his cheeks and slashed across his throat. His dark eyes were blown black, almost liquid with want, and Theo had him exactly where he wanted him.

“Yes.”

Stiles was on him in an instant, almost too impatient to wait for Theo’s command. He kissed Scott deep, fucking him on his tongue, his hands roaming across his toned chest, and Scott clung to him desperately. Stiles scratched across his abs, leaving white scores that flooded red too soon before settling on Scott’s thighs. The alpha was so hot there, body jerking with every punishing thrust, opening for Theo so sweetly, and Stiles wanted to own him.

Theo cut him off with a snap. ”He’s mine, Stiles.” He said, yanking hard on Scott’s hair until his head fell back, and his pretty collar was put on display. “But if you’re good, I’ll let you fuck him. Right here.”

Scott sobbed, letting out a strangled whimper, but he let Theo show him off, let Stiles drink him in. His best friend’s hands plucked at the garter of the panties that were so rudely pushed aside. Scott reached for him, wrapping his arms to pull him into another kiss. It was a filthy drawn out tease that left Stiles’s’ head spinning as he traced the spot where Theo’s cock disappeared into Scott, working his fingers in until Scott groaned.

“Stiles. Stiles please!” Scott moaned, but he came apart so easily, stretching around him. Theo was infinitely patient, the sort of person who could wait almost a decade for revenge, and Scott squirmed so sweetly for him, baring down as Stiles worked him over again and again. Theo held him back, spreading him like an offering, and when Stiles pushed in, thick and hard, filling him so good Scott was struck dumb. He was so full, spread open and aching. It was more than he could imagine. It felt like they were fucking straight into his belly, eager hands spreading him open as they fucked into Scott, spreading heat through his veins. Pleasure bordered pain, threatening to tear him apart.

Theo held him down, moaning in wanton desire as Stiles’s cock ground against his, Scott sobbing shamelessly between them, around them. He was so tired he could barely hold his head up, but that didn’t stop them from using him.

“Please, please, please,” he slurred, but Scott didn’t know if he was begging them to stop or for so much more. Stiles took his mouth, licking his way past his lips to suckle on Scott’s tongue, as Theo’s strong hands wrapped around his throat, tightening hard enough to make him wheeze. They were taking him apart, and all Scott could do was hold on. 

“Doing so good for us, baby.” Theo purred, stroking Scott’s cock. It was too much, overwhelming him in the best way, and he scratched at Theo’s hands with human fingers, fighting for air as Stiles reamed him so good all Scott wanted to do was moan. “So good. You like that? You like that you want to come? Let go, Scott.”

Scott broke, spilling cum across his chest, white streaks splashing across Stiles’s skin as he trembled through his orgasm. Theo fucked him through it, using him hard as the wolf thrashed between them. Stiles came, buried in him, marking him from the inside out, Theo followed soon after. Scott collapsed bonelessly between them.

Theo was there to pick him up.

He pressed a kiss to the corner of Scott’s mouth, possessively wrapping his arms around him as he whispered praises against his ear and soothed away his hurt.

“You can clean him up,” Theo ordered, voice gravel-rough as he pulled out of Scott. Thick cum spilled down the alpha’s trembling thighs, but even half-asleep, he turned into Theo’s grip. Stiles fell to his knees, to lick the cum off Scott’s belly and nuzzle against his spent cock

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Dans's awesome fics [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
